A common task in electronics design is the conversion of digital signals to their analog equivalents for the purpose of controlling various systems. For example, in a medical diagnostic device, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) may be used to control the signal sweep applied to a sample being tested by electrochemical detection. Because accurate detection of the target analyte depends critically on the ability of the device to detect a reaction at specific signal amplitudes, it is important that the control circuitry (and hence the DAC) used to control the signal sweep apply precise signal amplitudes to the test sample. However, manufacturing and other defects in real-world components introduce errors, both systematic and stochastic, in the conversion process. In many digital to analog conversion architectures (especially those with bipolar outputs), costly trimming steps, more expensive precision components, additional equipment costs on the production line, or extensive calibration is required to improve the accuracy of the center or zero point, in order to obtain the desired precision. If the output is not centered on zero, a digital input of zero could produce a non-zero analog output. Such trimming not only adds to the cost of the DAC, but also compromises the stability of the DAC over time, as the trim itself degrades over time due to drift caused by temperature, component aging, and power supply variations. The human input factor required to select trimming elements also make high volume production of the DAC difficult.